So Cliché it Hurts
by SillyKwado
Summary: It all started with a history partner project… no wait, history class. Yes, because that class had the crush of my life in it. But Mathias is…. the complete opposite of me: nerdy, unpopular, loser Lukas. And this is how my highschool career turned to hell. AU Oneshot! DenNor! T for strong language!


So Cliché it Hurts

Mathias is…. the complete opposite of me: nerdy, unpopular, loser Lukas. And this is how my highschool career turned to hell.

Warnings: lots of language, strong sarcasm, slight pessimism, and obvious clichés.

(*slight spoilers for Sense and Sensibility... but you'll know when it's coming.*)

* * *

I'm a smart student, but I think I may be failing history. Don't get me wrong, I love history. And I'm sure this class is fairly easy... if I paid attention. I can concentrate in all of my other classes no problem and get A+s (except in math but who likes math?). Except this one history class.

Why? You ask?

Because of Mathias Køhler. He happens to be in this very class with me and he happens to sit just in my line of vision. He never sits still and his facial expressions are fun to watch. How the guy manages to go through so many emotions amazes me, and he expresses them so well, unlike cold-hearted, nerdy loser me. But I am so definitely not in love with one of the most popular guys in school. Definitely not.

Okay, maybe a little.

But it doesn't matter. Like I said, I'm on the bottom of the "social ladder." He probably doesn't even know I exist, or if he does, I am most likely the butt of his jockey friends' jokes.

I know I'm not popular. I can easily tell by the way everyone tries to avoid me. And I usually don't care. Except when it comes to Mathias- my crush of four years.

No matter how hard I try, I can't think of him any less than a crush.

I should probably attempt to pay attention to the teacher... I think we were talking about... a war of some sort? I don't know...

I tear my eyes away from the blonde jock and focus on the teacher instead.

"-remember that we start the projects tomorrow. I'm letting you pick your partners but I want to hear them tomorrow. Topics aren't due till Thursday."

Shit. Forgot about the partner projects.

I did a quick survey of my classmates (much like everyone else was doing- sending eye messages to others to figure out who's partnering with whom). There's no way I want creepy Ivan- nobody does. Then there's Tino who's in marching band with me but, by the way he's eyeing Berwald, it looks like I'm not partnering with either of them. There's also Mei, the Taiwanese girl, but it looks like she's already partnering with one of her friends. And of course, Jones and Mathias are talking while Gilbert isn't looking too happy with them. So Jones and Mathias must be partners. Damn. That means either Ivan or Gilbert will be left. Of course, if I had even considered Alfred as a partner, Arthur will kill me. On the other hand, everyone knows that Gilbert is the worst partner ever. He basically forces you to do all of the work because he'll do none of it.

However, I'm already used to doing work by myself so Gilbert is probably the more favorable option than Ivan... Then again, Gilbert's more annoying. Oh well. I'll just have to see who I get tomorrow.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and I quickly gathered my things. I wanted to get to the English room as quickly as possible where the Magic Club was taking place. The Magic Club was a great student club with a thrilling three members- Arthur Kirkland, Vlad, and myself. Arthur was the club leader which is fine because I'd rather just sit back and not take charge. But since there are only three of us, Vlad's the VP and I had to be the secretary.

The club focuses on different forms of magic and magical creatures, and it's usually held in an English room (Arthur's friends with the English teachers (thankfully) otherwise we wouldn't have had a room at all).

I had to stop at my locker real quick to grab my sweatshirt and drop off my books before going to the room.

By the time I got there the lights were off and the battery-run candles were already on.

"Welcome, brother Lukas," came a creepy voice from the darkness. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Vlad? This again?" I said turning on the lights which he hissed at.

"We do this every week," I continued. "Get used to it."

"Lukas! We're supposed to turn the lights off! It creates an atmosphere!" He said pouting.

"Not until after we take attendance," I replied back and took out the attendance sheet.

"C'mon! It's been the same three people for the past two years."

"Oh yeah? Then where's Arthur?" I asked. Vlad looked around confused.

"Oh bollocks! Sorry!" Arthur said rushing into the room cape and all.

I marked him down as present then I turned to Vlad and said, "_Now_ you can turn off the lights."

Our club meeting lasted its usual hour and a half. Today we learned some spells from a book Arthur found in the back of the library. It was written in Old English so I didn't have a clue as to what it was saying but apparently Arthur did. We messed around with that for a while with Arthur translating the spells for Vlad and I.

* * *

The next day, I met Arthur in the lobby before school started. He was dressed in his usual punk getup, which consists of tightness, chains, leather, and black, and was leafing through what looked like Shakespeare.

"Hello Arthur," I said to him. He muttered a greeting back not looking away from his book.

"Is that Shakespeare?" I asked bored. I didn't want to go to class yet but Arthur was one of the few friends I had.

"Hm?" he said finally breaking away from the book. "Oh Lukas, no this isn't Shakespeare. It's called 'Sense and Sensibility' by Jane Austin."

"Right…" Cue awkward silence…. I should probably say something since I'm the one who interrupted his reading. But I never was good in social situations…

In hindsight, that's probably why I don't have many friends.

"Have you ever read it?" Arthur asked.

"No," I replied.

"Well you should. Everyone should. It's a great book about two sisters – Elinor and Marianne – who were thrust into the real world on their own and both fall romantically in love. However, Edward – the one Elinor was in love with – was actually engaged to another, while Marianne falls for John Wiloughby, who actually ends up- oh wait, I don't want to spoil it for you."

I think I may have spaced out in the middle of his rant, but I never cared much for British literature anyway.

"I take it you've read this before?" I said.

"Of course. At least 4 times? Maybe 5?" he answered. "I was actually looking something up for our English teacher." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Really?" I said disbelievingly.

"Yes?" Arthur said as he glanced down at the time on cell. "I actually should be going, especially if I don't want to miss the first class." He was about to leave when he turned back to me and said, "If you'd like, I can let you borrow it sometime?"

"Er, no thanks…" I said not really interested in his romance novels.

"Suit yourself," he said and walked off towards the English classrooms.

I still had about 10 minutes before first period began but since I didn't have anything else to do, I might as well head to the band room and get my trombone ready. Yep, not only do I play third chair violin in orchestra but I also play first chair trombone in both concert and marching band. I'm just that awesome.

Besides, the good thing about going to the band room is that I might get to see Mathias. You see, Alfred, even though he's a jock, plays trumpet in the band. Pretty good too actually. So, a lot of times, Mathias hangs around outside of the band room before school to talk to Alfred, which allows me to admire him aside from the history classroom.

I pass up Tino talking to his Estonian friend – Eduard-something-or-other?

"Wait Lukas!" cried Tino when he saw me and jogged to catch up to me. "Hei! How's it going?"

I give him a strange look. "Okay…?"

He chuckled and said, "I just wanted to know what topic you're going to do for your project? I'm trying to come up with a few ideas before Berwald and I actually get together." He seemed to realize what he just said and tried to fix it. "Well, not together together! I meant as partners- not partners! I mean, partners for class! As in working together on the-"

"I get it Tino," I quickly interrupted. Shit. I totally forgot about that stupid partner project. "I actually don't have any ideas yet. Sorry." In fact, I'm not even sure what topic we're supposed to be covering for this. Oops. There goes my high honors for the semester. Damn that Mathias!

"Oh darn," he said. "Okei, thanks anyway Lukas. Hei, do you know who you're partnering up with?" I just shook my head and he looked guilty. "Oh shoot, sorry. Good luck though!" The Finn gave me a small smile before heading into the band room, probably to get his clarinet ready or talk more with Eduard.

I was about to head in too when I heard the signature laugh of a certain Prussian. I looked over and found Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio, and Mathias standing in the middle of a hallway nearby. I think my heart stopped for a half a second when I noticed him, even though I was expecting him here.

I don't know what it was about Mathias, but he always catches my attention no matter what he's doing. Much like right now when's he's doing absolutely nothing. He's just listening to his friends' conversation, and yet I'm captured by that spark of childish excitement in his eyes.

Then he glances up. At me. Fuck, what do I do? He's staring at me with those stupid blue eyes and stupid face. He shot me a small smile and I quickly ducked my head down and dashed into the band room feeling a blush spread over my face.

Surely he didn't smile at me? He must've just been responding to whatever his friends were saying. Yep, that's it.

* * *

I managed to survive school all the way until the last period of the day. The dreaded history class.

Maybe I could just skip it? I mean, really, what's one day of history class going to change my life? You don't really learn anything particularly useful in history anyway. But I went nevertheless.

Well, I can already tell this was going to end badly by everyone's last minute scramble for a partner… feels like gym class all over again. Though, in gym, at least the team I was on was pleasantly surprised to see that I was fairly good at sports and eventually didn't mind me being on their team. Of course, this wasn't gym.

The teacher came into the room as the bell rang and told us that we are going to work on our projects today.

"But first! I need to know who's partnering with who!" said Mr. Vargas too cheerfully. "So, when I call your name, tell me who your partner is and I'll write it down! Anderssen!" Anderssen? That was Belle's last name, the nice Belgium girl who I've never been bothered with to talk to.

"Mei," Belle responded.

So if Mr. Vargas was starting with her then that meant that he was going in alphabetical order by last name.

"Beilschmidt!" he called.

And that meant I was third, which meant I was next.

"Alfred!" the Prussian said, surprising both Mathias and I.

"What?" Mathias hissed at Alfred and Gilbert. Alfred just shrugged not caring who his partner was and Gilbert laughed at Mathias relieved that he now couldn't be put with Ivan.

"Bondevik!" Shit.

I reluctantly opened my mouth and started to say I didn't have a partner when a familiar loud voice called out, "Me! I'm his partner!"

I quickly snapped my head to stare at Mathias just to be sure I heard that correctly. He looked at me and said, "That cool?"

Wait, so Mathias did just say he was my partner? Was this some sort of joke? Cause if it is, I swear I'm finding the worst curse in each different kind of magic and testing it out on him… well, maybe not the worst, but the second worst for sure.

"Is that right, Lukas?" Mr. Vargas asked. I couldn't risk speaking and sounding like an idiot in front of the class so I just opted for nodding my head instead.

The rest of the partnering process flew by in a haze. I was still getting over the shock that Mathias willingly volunteered to be my partner. That the object of my affections will be spending time with me – alone. Possibly outside of school. Oh crap.

Finally, Mr. Vargas told us to get with our partners in order to discuss our topics. My palms were already getting sweaty as Mathias made his way over to me.

He sat down at the desk next to mine and smiled.

"Sorry about that," he said in his accented, Danish-y voice. "I didn't know if you had a partner or not, but I took a chance anyway. After all, I didn't want to be stuck with Ivan right?"

Ah. So that was it. I wasn't surprised, but it still hurt.

"So, do ya have any ideas for topics?"

"No," I replied. I didn't think I'd be getting a good partner so I didn't really worry about it. Hell, I don't even know what topic in history we're even supposed to be covering for this unit.

"Well, I might have one…" he started. "We're doing Christianity, right?" Rhetorical question because he continued on. Right, I had completely forgotten this unit was over the different world religions. But seriously, religion? How boring. "Well, since we're both Scandinavian, I was thinkin' that maybe we could do how Christianity played a part in the downfall of the Viking raids?" I raised an eyebrow.

Geez, that's some topic.

"Er… sure…"

He chuckled nervously. "Really? Because it might be difficult to do and I just wanted to be sure. I mean, c'mon, learning about world religions is borin'! So why not do an exciting topic for it? Vikings are way cooler anyway!"

I may have spaced out listening to his voice in the middle of that, but could you blame me? I think he said something about Vikings and it being better, so I just agreed with a "right" when I realized he was waiting for a response.

"Okej, cool!" He didn't seem to know what else to say, and I obviously I didn't either. So we sat there awkwardly waiting for one of us to break the silence.

"So…" Mathias started. "I know we're doin' this in class tomorrow and on Friday, but maybe we could meet up somewhere outside of school and work on it? Only if you want to!"

So… my brain just stopped and restarted… Did I hear that correctly? Or maybe I should just check into an asylum…. my brother would have no problem with that I'm sure.

"Sure," I muttered back acting as if I didn't really care.

"You don't really talk much do you?" Mathias asked chuckling. I didn't really have an answer to that so I just shrugged. He continued on, "Okej, we can discuss it more tomorrow or somethin' since the bell's about to ring."

I just processed what he said… oh man, I get to talk with him tomorrow! Just like today! Except I didn't really talk much. Maybe I should do something about that? He's a social butterfly so surely he'd like someone more sociable too?

The bell rang and Mathias jumped up and grabbed his stuff.

"Talk to ya later Luke!" he said as he rushed toward his friends.

Well that class period was interesting… definitely gotta work on speaking to him- wait, what did he just call me? Luke? That's… weird… I mean, I guess I'm happy that he liked me enough to give me a nickname, but Luke? I don't know how to feel about it.

* * *

The next two days were both the best and the worst days of my life.

First of all, I got to spend two history classes talking to Mathias. Popular, jock, charismatic, and handsome Mathias. And alone too. His friends were busy with their own partners so I had Mathias all to myself. Of course, that also meant that my awkward unsocial-ness seeped out and I basically ended up making a fool out of myself multiple times. But hey, welcome to my life.

One time he was talking about the project and how we're going to present it. He came up with the idea that we dress as Vikings when we present, except he didn't know how to make the outfits. He suggested using a blanket for a cape and a bowl for a helmet. Then, I unthinking suggested actually sewing the outfits.

He turned to me. "You know how to sew?" Well, shit. Should I tell him the truth? Tell him that I make my own cosplays? Hell, no. Way to look like a complete nerd in front of your crush.

"No!" I said a bit hastily. "Of course I don't. It was- it was just a suggestion. I- I know someone that's all."

Mathias just raised a brow and gave a crooked smile. "Okej…"

"What? It's true," I said.

"Right, whatever you say, Luke," he teased.

"It's Lukas," I subconsciously corrected with a slight pout. The boy threw his head back and laughed.

The fact that I could make him laugh so genuinely like that (even if it was at my expense), how could I not like him even more?

Well, we eventually decided to meet up on Saturday, after all the project was due on Wednesday. Saturday because, surprisingly, he was free and, unsprisingly, I was too.

So, here I stand, in my boxers in front of my closet glaring at the clothes on my hangers. I took out a shirt and a pair of jeans, looked at them for a moment, and put them away again. I had no idea what I should wear. Maybe I should just pick something at random? That'll probably be closest to what I usually wear when I don't give a fuck. Damnit! Why is this so hard!?

"What are you doing?" came the voice of my hipster brother, Emil, who looked like he'd been standing there for a while.

"Nothing," I said as I turned to continue to glare at my closet. Emil looked between me and the closet for a moment before asking, "Are you actually trying to pick out clothes?"

"Shut up," I muttered. I couldn't really deny it, and I don't lie to my little brother.

"Wow, so what? You have a hot date or something?" he asked with a smirk and coming over to stand by me. I tried to will away the oncoming blush.

"No, no date."

"Oh but you are meeting someone?"

I didn't respond.

"Well," he said looking between my closet and I, "Let me see what I can do." He started to go through my clothes muttering to himself.

"Really?" I said stunned.

"Yeah, obviously this is important to you. Besides, you'd totally pick something horrible out like you usually do."

I scowled. "I do not."

"Yeah, you totally do. Now shut up for a sec." I crossed my arms but let him do his work anyway.

After a few moments he pulled out some tight-fitting black jeans from the back of my closet. I made a face. There was a reason they were back there after all. I don't light the feel of tight jeans. I feel all constricted and… tight.

"Oh, stop with the face," he said rolling his eyes and threw the jeans at me. "Put those on." I grumbled but complied anyway. I just hope Emil knows what he's doing. He pulled out an old band T-shirt and threw that at me also telling me to put it on.

Well, I'm definitely out of my element in this. Emil studied me awkwardly standing in the middle of my room.

"Relax," he said. "You look weird like that."

"This is how I normally look, well minus the clothes."

"I know."

"You should be nicer to your older brother."

"Do you want me to stop helping you? No? That's what I thought." He glanced at my hair and asked, "Are you keeping your hair like that?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Yeah, I usually wear a cross barrette in my hair because it keeps the bangs out of my face when I'm reading or writing.

"Nothing, just wondering," he said not looking like he wanted to mess with it. "What shoes are you gonna wear?" Why does that matter? But I nodded towards my ratty tennis shoes on the other side of the room. Emil looked at me disbelievingly.

"Really?" he asked. "Do you have any other shoes?"

"No? I don't see why I should?" Emil sighed and shook his head as he walked out of the room. A few moments later he came back holding a pair of black and white converses.

"I don't see how we're related sometimes," he muttered as he gave me the shoes. "I'll let you borrow mine, so put those on." After I did that he studied me again and nodded. "Yeah, we'll just stick with that. We don't wanna overdo it. When do you gotta leave?"

I quickly looked at the time and realized I spent way too much time on clothes and should've already left.

"Oh shit," I said grabbing my wallet and phone and heading downstairs to the front door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" asked my mom's voice from behind me.

"Out," I said.

"Looking like that?" she said disbelievingly. "What for?"

I turned to face her. "School project."

"Oh, okay…" she said. I love how my mom's cool with basically anything. "Have fun on your date."

"It's not a date!" I said as I walked out the door, only looking back to glare at my smirking brother.

* * *

I arrived at the library just in time. I actually planned on getting here a bit early but getting ready took longer than necessary.

I looked around at the tables in the middle of the library but I didn't see Mathias. (No! I totally didn't giggle at the thought of seeing him outside of school!) I wondered where he could be. I walked around for a bit looking in the aisles, but I still didn't see the ridiculous mass of blonde hair. Well, I'm blond, but my hair isn't nearly as ridiculous. Still no sign of him… was I set up?

What am I talking about? Of course I wasn't set up, this isn't even a date! So what if I care he doesn't show up to our study dat- session! Study session. Yep, definitely not a date… no matter how much I wish it was. Wasn't. But can you imagine a date with him? I bet they're fun…

He'd probably be all silly and smiley, and would probably make me try out some ridiculous food stand or show me something I didn't care to see. But it wouldn't matter, because it'd be fun as long it was with him. And what am I thinking?

I shook my head getting rid of the thoughts of my dream date with Mathias. It's fine. I can do this.

"Lukas!" I heard from behind me as a large hand grabbed my upper arm. "There ya are! I already got us a table!" Mathias said with a laugh dragging me to the other side of the library where I haven't looked yet… oops.

The table already had some papers laid out along with his laptop and one book.

"I was just kinda flipping through the book," he started. "I mean, it look like it could be useful but I don't know. I got bored and started looking online instead."

I grabbed the book. It said "Vikings" on the cover and it looked like it could be useful like Mathias said, but it was mainly about their lifestyle and not so much about the end of the Viking age.

"Ja…" I started, closing the book. "Alright, I'll look around some more. Surely there are more books on the Vikings here. You can keep looking online. Oh, and you might want to start on the presentation too, we decided to do that right? What?" I asked when I noticed him staring at me oddly. It wasn't a bad stare but he wasn't smiling… or frowning. I don't know why he was looking like that.

"Huh?" Oh, he snapped out of it. "Oh! Sorry, yeah, presentation… got it. You don't need to worry about that! It'll look awesome!"

"Right…" I said rolling my eyes and leaving him at the table.

I went to the nearest library computer and looked up the call numbers of some potentially useful books. After about a half an hour of locating and flipping through the books to see if they were really what I wanted, I had about 3 to take back with me. Well, I actually had 4 but one was on mythology for my own interests.

I plopped down at the table across from Mathias, and he looked up with a smile.

"Hej! It's about time you got here, I was getting bored!" he said happily.

"I don't see how, since you're supposed to be doing your work," I replied while opening my first book.

"Well, yeah, but it's still boring."

I didn't exactly have a response so I just began taking notes over what I was reading anyway. Most of it wasn't very helpful. Most of it was over the Viking loss of Vinland or how the Vikings were kicked out of England by King Alfred. I don't know how we'll ever find enough evidence to support our presentation, but it's what Mathias wanted to do. Speaking of which, that Dane's been awfully quiet lately… too quiet…

I looked up to find Mathias staring at me again with that same stupid expression. I just hoped he couldn't see my oncoming blush.

"What?" I hissed at him annoyed.

"Nothing!" he said snapping out of it again. "It's just that, you look… different?"

"Different?"

"Yeah… Like, I've never seen you wear that before." I looked down at what I was wearing as if I forgot the stupid tight pants my brother made me wear… idiot.

"Well," I started. What do I say? Of course he's never seen me wear it before. Hell, I haven't even seen me wear it before! Okej, Lukas, be cool. "Well, you've never seen me outside of school," I said with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's true…" he responded and went back to his laptop.

I inwardly sighed in relief. Crisis avoided. Though, I'm not really sure if he liked the outfit or not. I'm guessing it's a "not" though because he didn't seem particularly interested… way to fail me lil bro…

We researched a bit more, only interrupting the silence with some interesting information we found or questions about the presentation.

An hour later found Mathias turning his laptop at me as he wanted to show me the powerpoint he's made so far.

It was pretty good. He's much better at making presentations then I am. I mean, I'm pretty good, but he was too.

"Thanks!" Mathias said with a smile as I told him my approval. "All we need is a few more slides and an awesome way of presenting it and we'll be good!"

"What do you mean 'a way of presenting it'?" I asked.

"C'mon Luke! Everyone's gonna have powerpoints, so we need to make ours extra special!"

"How?" I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.

"Well, we could always dress up…?" he asked sheepishly.

"No."

"Oh c'mon, why not?" Because, while Mathias will look like an amazingly hot Viking who I wouldn't mind being pillaged by, I'll look like a nerd in a costume… oh wait, I already look like that on a daily basis.

"Because it's stupid," I replied instead.

"No it's not! It'll be so cool! C'mon please? You said it was fine last time."

"Hell no."

"Well, do you have a better idea?"

"Sure, a powerpoint presentation."

"Aside from that! You know what I meant!" I honestly didn't have another idea so I opted for glaring at him in silence. It's always worked before…

"Please, Lukas?" He used my name correctly and was now sporting a sad expression on his stupid face. Damn my crush on that boy! "Please?" My will was breaking…

"Argh!" I groaned, screwing my eyes shut and throwing my hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine, okay? Just stop with that face!"

And just like that his smile was back. "Really?"

"Yes," I sighed.

"You're the best, Luke!" he said practically attacking me into a hug from across the table.

"Whoa! What the fuck!?" I cried when he did. He quickly let go once he realized what he was doing and, I swear, I think that's the reddest my face has ever been.

"Ahaha," he laughed nervously. "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine," I lied as I willed down my blush.

"So, costumes…"

"Right…"

"How should we do 'em? You said we could make them ourselves last time, but I don't know how to make clothes." I wasn't going to say anything. Even though, I knew he wanted to do these outfits and, since he was the crush of my life, I'm not going to be able to say no, so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut.

"Wait! I know!" Mathias said eyes lighting up as he remembered something. "You said you knew someone right? Let's just ask them!" Crap, I forgot that I said that.

"Uh, no," I said. Although I was half referring to myself the other day, I do actually know someone who can sew. But there's no way he's going to do it.

"Aw c'mon please! They don't even have to do much! All they have to do is tell us how!" He said with a smile.

"Nei." Mathias pouted.

"Well, at least tell me who. Do I know them?"

"Well, yes," I started. "I think you may."

"Who?"

"…Arthur."

"Arthur?" The Dane asked. "Really? The creepy guy who Alfred has a crush on?"

"He's not creepy!" I said. Only a little bit. "And- what?"

"Er, nothing? Just call and ask, please?"

"Alright, fine. But if he curses me, I'm redirecting it at you," I muttered as I took out my cell phone and Mathias just laughed.

I quickly located Arthur in my contacts (I didn't have that many anyway) and, after a few rings, it went to voicemail. Well, there goes that idea.

"Well?" he asked excitedly when I put down my cell.

"He didn't answer," I responded and Mathias's face fell. It was a bit heartbreaking to see him so disappointed. I almost broke my resolve and told him that I could sew the clothes instead. C'mon, stay strong, Lukas.

"Well," he started after a moment. "I have two Viking helmets, so I guess we can just wear that if that's cool with you?"

"Sure," I replied nonchalantly.

"Great! I definitely have two! And you can wear the cooler-looking one!" he said excitedly. I get to wear his hat? Shit! On the inside, I felt so giddy. Mathias was actually going to let me borrow something of his! Then that excitement turned to guilt. He was really looking forward to the costume idea _and_ he's letting me borrow his helmet. I shouldn't be worried about my stupid image when he's being nice to me.

God damn it.

"Ah," I started, not really sure how to say what I wanted to say. "I can… er, what I mean to say is that, well, uh…" Shit! I'm looking like a complete idiot here! Spit it out! "I guess… I can try to make the costumes," I finally mumbled, knowing surely he's seen my blush by now.

"What?" he said in awe. "You can sew?"

"Ja," I muttered.

"What! Why didn't you say anything before! That's so awesome!" he yelled causing the librarian to shush us from the other side of the library. I glared at Mathias who gave a sheepish smile back.

"Yes, well, _you're _going to help me. I refuse to make these by myself," I said haughtily without thinking of the consequences.

"Of course I will! You might screw it up after all," said Mathias mischievously with a wink in my direction.

"I would not!" I countered. He doesn't even know how good I can sew!

Mathias threw back his head and laughed and I felt my lips twitch upwards. He was so cute like this, and to make it even better, _I'm_ the one who caused that laugh. Me. The socially-awkward, creepy nerd with the gay crush on the jock.

"Hey! You're smiling!" And I felt my face revert back to a frown.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you totally were!" The Dane exclaimed pointing a finger at me.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were! It was cute!" Mathias laughed again when my mouth fell open and my face contorted to shock.

"Well," started Mathias once he was finished laughing at my expense. "I don't know about you, but I need a break. What do you think?" he said standing up and stretching his back.

Ah, there it is, ruining everything I finally am able to have – the call of the social life. By "break" he probably needed to hang out with his jock friends, or worse – a date. I inwardly sighed, and it was going so nicely too. Well, it had to end at some point.

"Sure," I replied nonchalantly, ignoring my sinking heart. Good job, Lukas. Way to keep up the act.

"Great!" Mathias said. He helped me put away all the books I had garnered during our time here, all except two which I was going to check out, and I had to re-educate him on the Dewey Decimal System.

After we cleaned up our space and checked out the books I wanted, we headed out to the door. Mathias turned to me when we reached it.

"So, do you wanna go to Hartley's or something?"

"Hartley's?" I asked in slight shock, not exactly sure if I heard him correctly. I think my mind had turned to something like afljbabowfabf and I may have choked on my spit for a second there. Smooth.

"Yeah, Hartley's Diner. It's about three blocks down on-"

"I know what it is," I interrupted once I regained my composure. "Why?"

Mathias chuckled a bit, "Well, I'm kinda hungry. So I thought we could just grab somethin' to eat. If you didn't bring any money, that's fine, I'll cover for ya." Holy shit, that sounded like a date. Play it cool damnit.

"No, I have money," I replied.

"Okej, if you're sure. So ya wanna go?"

After a slight inner battle with myself, my irrational side won.

"Sure."

* * *

The walk to the diner was in mainly silence. Every now and then, Mathias would say a random comment or point something out on one of the buildings we were passing, but aside from that we didn't really say much. I don't know if he's feeling awkward being with me or really ran out of things to say. Though, the latter is pretty unlikely so it's most likely the former.

When we got to the diner we went to a booth in the back.

"So… do you come here often?" Mathias asked. He was probably genuinely curious, but it still sounded like a really bad pickup line. I had to repress laughing at that.

"Uh ja… it's like one of the only good places to eat around here…" I answered.

"Oh right."

"Hallo, welcome to Hartley's. What would you like to drink?" came a deep and very bored voice. Mathias and I looked up at our waiter… Lars?

"Hej Lars! Buddy!" Mathias said happily. "I didn't realize you work here!" I didn't either. Lars looked as if he was about to groan but was holding it back.

"Ja, but I usually work in the back. So, what do you want?"

"What? Oh right! Drinks!" Mathias laughed. "Root beer for me!" Lars looked at me.

"Black coffee please," I said. Lars nodded and walked away.

"Well, whaddya know! He should be a waiter more often!" I didn't think so. He seemed like a pretty shitty waiter if you asked me, but I wasn't about to refute my crush over his friend. I just opted to say nothing.

"So, what do ya usually do Luke?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like on weekends or whatever. Do you go to a club or something?" I stared at him. To tell the truth or not to tell the truth, that is the real question.

I shrugged. "Not much. I listen to music, read, do homework, and practice the trombone and violin." He already knew I was in band – or at least he should since he hangs around there so much – so I wasn't too worried about telling him that.

"That's it? There's gotta be more!"

I shrugged. There wasn't too much else aside from, y'know, going to cons, working on cosplays, watching anime, and playing video games. "Not really."

"Well, I don't believe ya. I think y-"

"Here you go," Lars interrupted setting down our drinks. He took out a pencil and a small pad of paper and asked for our orders. We quickly said them and then quickly left probably just glad to get out of Mathias's range. They may be friends, but Lars finds him as annoying as hell.

I turned to Mathias once Lars left who was taking a drink of his root beer now.

"So what about you? What do you do in your free time?" I asked changing the topic before Mathias continued the conversation from earlier and interrogated me some more. Besides I was way more interested in what he had to say. After all, this was one of the few times I get to actually talk to him and learn more about him. It will probably be the last too.

"Wha…? Oh uh… not much," he said chuckling. "Hanging with friends, sports… y'know, boring stuff."

"What? No parties?" I asked with a smirk.

"Heh, not really… I mean, sometimes I'll go but usually I just laze around at home."

"Really? I thought you liked that sort of thing?"

"Eh, I don't know. Food, sure, and it's free. Drinks, probably, depending on the type of beer. People… not so much. I mean, some of my friends are there but not the people I want most," Mathias said looking out the window. Huh. I thought Gilbert, Alfred, Antonio, Francis and them all go to those things. Was he talking about someone else? I haven't seen him talk to anyone else at school for long periods of time. Maybe he's just talking about a family member.

_Or a girlfriend._

I tried to ignore the sick, churning feeling in the pit of my stomach and forced a small smile instead as Lars came up to our table with the food.

* * *

"Well, what now?" Mathias asked after we left the diner. I turned to him in shock. What did he mean? Did he still want to hang out? No, that couldn't possibly-… could it?

"W-what do you mean?" I asked praying that he didn't notice my stutter. Mathias looked at me with a smile and gave a small, nervous laugh.

"Er, well, it's up to you. I mean, we still have more on the project we could do, and I don't know, today's pretty free for me. Of course, you may have something going on, and I might be keeping ya so if you wanna go back we can." He said that so quickly that my mind barely had time to keep up. So, he wants to hang out even more? I really shouldn't be surprised right now. It seems like he keeps throwing me more and more curve balls.

"What? Oh, no, no. I don't have anything else planned for today," I replied back. What else was he planning? He said the project, and it makes sense to want to get it done and over with.

"Heh, that's good!" Mathias said happily. "So now what?"

"Well, you said ya wanted to finish the project, ja?"

"Uh, sure! Sounds good!" It looked like Mathias' smile faltered for a bit, but surely that was my imagination.

"Okay, so what do we have left? We did the powerpoint and research. I thought we were finished with everything?"

Mathias pouted. "Did you already forget, Luke?"

"What? And why are you calling me 'Luke?'"

"Ya said we could make costumes!" Oh. Yeah. That's right. Damn. "So, we need materials right? What would you suggest getting? You're the mastermind behind it!"

Well, on the bright side Lukas, you get to hang out with Mathias some more.

"Alright, alright. I have some materials at home, but not nearly enough. So we'll need to decide fabric type and color. Also, I'll… uh… need your measurements…" I blushed at the thought.

"Okej! You lead and I'll follow ya!" he said thankfully oblivious to my blushing.

We went to a fabric store where we spent about an hour picking out fabric type and color. Mathias kept finding fabric he liked in the wrong type and I had to re-explain what kind of fabric we needed. I still don't think he completely understood, but I didn't mind. He actually looked excited just being in the store. He was like an adorable puppy, and I loved adorable things.

Once we gathered all the materials we needed (I guesstimated the amount… which I was starting to get pretty good at thanks to my cosplays), we paid for them and headed to my house. After all, I already had the things we needed to make the costumes – sew machine, needles, measuring tape. Though I wish I had more notice before today. I think I probably left some underwear on the floor and my room was a complete mess. Plus, not to mention I still had my PS3 out from when I was playing it yesterday.

If he didn't think I was a nerd before, he definitely will now.

We're this far along on the project, hopefully he won't abandon me now right?

I can see my house now and I can feel the dread building within me as we neared closer. This was it isn't it? This was the last time beautifully handsome Mathias will ever look my way. I gave a quick forlorn glance to the wonderful man beside me, knowing that I will never be this close to him again…

Shut up, let me have my moment of pitiful dramatics.

"So, this is your house huh?" Mathias asked as we walked up to the front door. I gave a small nod in response, not brave enough to open my mouth and speak. "Cool, I live nearby. I had no idea we lived so close together!"

I briefly closed my eyes. Stop being so adorable and acting like you're my best friend or something!

As I opened the door, I remembered my mom and brother were still here. I probably paled and had a look of horror on my face because Mathias gave me an odd look. He was about to say something when my mom called to me from somewhere inside the house.

"Lukas! Is that you!?" She was probably in the kitchen fixing the dishwasher, it had been acting up recently. What? Someone had to keep the house running and my dad wasn't about to do it. He was about as useless as I am when it comes to repairs and mechanics and things.

"Yes!" I called back shutting the door behind Mathias.

"Oh good! How was your date?"

"M-mom!" I cried horrified, my voice was more high-pitched than usual. I could literally feel my face on fire. Remember when I said "that's the reddest my face has ever been"? Well, this had definitely beaten it ten-fold. I couldn't look at Mathias now. I wouldn't dare.

"What?" she asked emerging from the kitchen. Then she stopped when she saw Mathias… _and fucking grinned_. "Well, hello. You must be Lukas' friend. How was the date?"

"It wasn't a date!" I squeaked out. "C'mon, Mathias, let's just hurry up to my room," I said forgetting about the dilemma with my room and pushing him up the stairs to the right.

"Oh, Lukas," my mom said with a more serious voice. I paused for a moment to let her speak. "Don't forget to use protection." Then she fucking cackled. My mom is the devil I swear.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Mrs. Bondevik!" Mathias called as I pushed at him to move quicker to my room.

At the top of the stairs, my brother had just come out of his room and stared at us with his mouth open.

"What?" I snapped.

"You brought him home!?"

"Yes, to work on our project in my room! So don't come in and bother us ja?"

Emil rolled his eyes then paused and gave us a disgusted look.

"Just remember that my room is next to yours, so don't be disgusting," he said continuing his way down the stairs. My blush came back again (not that it had disappeared anyway) and I pushed Mathias into my room and shut the door before any more damage could be done to our "friendship".

Oh, right… I just pushed him into my nerd-cave.

"Your family was interesting!" Mathias said with a smile. I facepalmed.

"I am so sorry about that," I groaned. "Usually they're not that bad."

"Well I like 'em!" Then he turned and looked around my room. I resisted the urge to fidget uncomfortably as he was silently judging me from just looking around.

Just as I predicted, my PS3 was still sitting out along with various games and controllers spread around it. There also were some clothes on the floor (luckily no underwear was visible) and my bed had books and clothes piled on top of it.

I was suddenly aware of how many posters I had hanging up too.

"Neat room," Mathias said still looking around. "Is that GTA 5?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a PS3?"

Mathias looked me and laughed. "Of course I do! Though my mom doesn't like it when I play the game, so I don't play it too often. We should totally co-op sometime!"

I cracked a small smile. "Sure."

"Alright!" Mathias said setting the bags of fabric down. "Where do we start?"

"Well, with the measurements I suppose. Since we're only making the tunic, I'll only need the measurements for the arms and torso," I said going over to where I kept my sewing supplies and took out the tape measure. I turned to face Mathias and then blushed once I realized that I would need to actually touch his body… or at least get really close to it. Maybe I can "accidentally" brush my hands along his chest and muscles. Damn.

"Er, sorry," Mathias said interrupting my fantasizing. "Should I take off my shirt?"

My face heated up at his words. Oh god. Would he really…? No, Lukas, he doesn't need to. Calm yourself.

"No-" I began slightly disappointed, but he was already taking it off. "W-wait, stop! You don't need to!"

"What?" Mathias asked with a (cute) head-tilt while holding that godforsaken shirt his hands. Oh fuck, he _does_ look good… damn. I actually had to look away before I said something really stupid and embarrassing.

"Lukas?" Mathias asked when I never responded.

"Uh, er…" I stammered trying to look anywhere other than that perfectly toned body. I wonder how it looks when he's at football practice – sweaty and rippling. I think I shivered at the thought but I couldn't be too sure. "R-right… ehm, y-you didn't need to take that off…"

"Oh," Mathias laughed. "Well maybe this will be easier for you then ja?"

"Right…" I muttered inching closer and grasping the tape measure so hard I'm sure I permanently deformed it.

"Hold this here," I told Mathias showing him where to hold one end of the tape measure at his hip. I wrapped the tape measure around his torso and wrote down the number. I did the same for his stomach and chest.

I had just started on his upper arm when knocking came at my door and my mom burst in.

"Oh, Lukas honey, don't forget to…" she trailed off when she saw me standing next to a shirtless Mathias.

"Mom… it's not what you think…?" I tried.

She looked at me and smiled slyly. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but Mathias, you're welcome to stay for dinner if you want."

"Really?" Mathias asked.

No, mom, no. Please no. I don't think I could handle more of Mathias today… especially in front of my super embarrassing family. I looked at my mom and Mathias with pleading eyes… which went unnoticed by Mathias and ignored by my mom.

"That sounds great! Thanks Mrs. B!"

My mom laughed. "Of course! Anytime! Now, don't be too loud boys~!" She said closing the door to which I threw a pillow at.

Mathias looked at me with a big smile. "Thanks for letting me stay!"

It wasn't me idiot, it was my annoying mom. But instead I muttered a "no problem."

The next two hours were spent focusing on finishing the costumes (which were just the tunics) and putting on the finishing touches of our presentation. Mathias was surprisingly dedicated to this project. I honestly didn't expect that from him (I always just kind of stereotyped him as a lazy jock… my bad). We even ran through presenting it a few times before my room door slammed open, thanks to my brother.

"Hey losers," Emil interrupted as moodily as ever.

"We're not losers," I said as I glared at him.

Emil gave me a dubious look. "Uh, yeah. You are."

"Uh, no, I'm not. Now get out of my room!"

"Can't," the menace said smugly. "Mom said to tell you that dinner's ready."

"Okay, you told me. Now get out!"

Emil rolled his eyes. "You can't tell me what to do, even if your boyfriend is over."

My eyes widened and my heart stopped. I think I may have even saw red for a moment. "He's not my-!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," the little shit interrupted again. "'He's not your boyfriend.' Puh-lease. We all know what your diary says." And he walked away while my face erupted red. Whether it was from embarrassment or from anger, I'm not completely sure, but it was probably a mixture of both.

It wasn't a diary! It was an electronic journal on my computer that was password protected and nobody was supposed to be able to get into it! And now Mathias knows! (Who was looking a bit too happy…)

As I growled and launched myself out of the room to track him down and attack my annoying brother, I swear I heard Mathias say, "I like this house!"

I rolled my eyes and paused, waiting for Mathias to follow. "Please don't encourage them," I told him when he came up to me with a cheerful grin.

"What do you mean?" he asked with an innocent head tilt.

"Just, please, don't be… you," I finished lamely. Goddamnit, he's too perfect.

Mathias laughed. "Well, I guess I can try?" he said jokingly and nudged my shoulder with his. I resisted the urge to giggle and smile like a fool. Instead, I frowned and stomped my way downstairs.

I walked into the dining room just in time to hear my brother ask, "Why are we using the good plates for _Lukas'_ boyfriend?"

"Because, dear, you have a social life and Lukas doesn't," my mom replied as they finished setting the table.

Praying that Mathias was well behind me and didn't hear my family, I said, "Excuse you, I do have a social life."

My mom and brother gave me a doubtful glance.

"RP forums and conventions don't count as a social life," my mom said. I scowled. Traitors, the lot of them. "Mathias! Hope you like fish! I grilled some salmon and we also have potatoes and vegetable stew!"

"Sounds great!" Mathias replied happily.

Mom grinned and then yelled for my dad, who was probably in the living room. "Niels! Dinner's ready!"

Emil rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, texting his weird-ass friends… not that I can really say anything. Hell, my closest friends are a goth punk who reads Shakespeare for fun and an over-enthusiastic creature of the dark that nobody really knows anything about. Seriously. I know Vlad's Romanian, but that's really it… I don't even know his last name!

And then there's Mathias… but I don't what he is to me right now. Friends? Acquaintances? Project partners? Pretending to not notice each other once the project is done?

Now enter: my dad. Me and my dad are actually a lot alike. We're both shy and generally quiet. We don't really like to make our opinions known unless we are upset. So, my dad rarely talks… except for today. Of fucking course.

"Who's this?" was the first thing he asked when he came into the room, staring at Mathias.

"Niels," starts my mom slyly. Uh oh. This is going to end badly. "This is Lukas'-"

"-friend!" I finished, before she could even get out another word.

"Hi, Mr. B!" Mathias greets jovially as ever. It's as if my outburst never even occurred and the atmosphere wasn't at all tense. "I'm Mathias Køhler! Nice to meet you!" Oh, Mathias. Ever the charmer.

My dad accepted Mathias' offered hand in a brief handshake as he said, "Køhler, huh? Y'know, I know a Køhler. You wouldn't happen to be related to a Erik Køhler, would you?"

"Sure," Mathias said with a smile. "He's my dad."

"Really? I guess I do see the similarities. Erik is a drinking buddy of mine. Good man. A bit of a hardass though."

Mathias laughed. "That he is! Though if you know him, you should meet my mom!"

"Strict woman?"

"Like you'd never believe!" Mathias laughed again and my dad smiled a bit before patting "my friend" on the back.

"Well, you're welcome here anytime. Now, let's eat!" My dad pushed Mathias towards a chair as he took a seat himself, and my mom took a seat at the end opposite of my dad's.

"Well, don't just stand there, Lukas. You can come join too, y'know," my mom said with a teasing smile and I realized I was still standing there staring at my dad and Mathias shocked.

What… the hell… just happened…?

Did my family really just bond with my all-time crush? Well, this wasn't awkward at all…

I moved to join my family who just sat down, well, except for Emil who was already sitting there… and still texting. What more could he possibly text about? He already texts 24/7 as it was. Is he doing a play-by-play of what's going on in my pathetic life? Knowing him, probably.

We passed around the food, while my mom talked about her day to my dad and pestered my brother to stop texting at the table. Luckily, Mathias was just listening and I was being ignored. Finally, my dad glanced at my miserable self and then back to my mom.

"So… Lukas has friends?" my dad asked my mom uncertainly, while my mom grinned and nodded.

"Why does everyone think I don't have friends?" I cried. "I have two great friends – Arthur and Vlad." (Emil gave me a small look of horror… but I didn't think he's met them before…)

"Who you've never invited over before," my mom said with a small pout. "But we're glad to have you here, Mathias dear!"

Mathias, the ass, just grinned. "Anytime!"

"Great! I hope to expect you over again soon!" My mom said with a wink, and I knew then she was implying something a little less than innocent. Thankfully, that seemed to go over Mathias' head… bless his innocent heart.

Mathias looked at me with a hopeful smile and I groaned and buried my face in my hands. What did I ever do to my family? Seriously! Why are they torturing me like this!?

Luckily, my family's attention span isn't that great and they quickly averted from me and moved onto another topic. While the conversation was directed elsewhere, Mathias leaned closer to me (holy mother of everything, he was leaning closer to me! We are so close I could feel his breath! Keep it together man!) and whispered, "I like your family!"

"You would," I grumbled while picking at my food with my fork.

Mathias tilted his head. "You don't like your family?"

I sighed. "It's not that… they're just embarrassing."

"I think it's nice."

I looked at him to make some snarky retort, which promptly died when I saw his expression. He was smiling at my family, but it wasn't one of his usual, big smiles. It was smaller, but looked somewhat sad… and lonely. I glanced between him and my family, where my brother was rolling his eyes at something my mom was saying and my dad was quietly listening. Why was Mathias looking like that? He has his own family that can embarrass the living hell out of him too… right?

Thinking back on it, I remember him mentioning something about strict parents. Maybe they're not as open and talkative as my parents (read: mom) are. I wonder how often he gets to share a meal with his parents like this. I don't even think he has any siblings… maybe he really is lonely.

I looked away from his beautifully sad face (stop making everything into a drama, Lukas) and back down at my plate. Why do I feel guilty? I haven't even done anything.

Somehow, we managed to get through that entire dinner without another incident with my family. It was really quite amazing, and I commend my mother for her hard work on resisting those innuendos I know she wanted to make.

After dinner and after my mom shooed Mathias out of the kitchen from doing dishes ("Oh Mathias, you're such a dear! But none of the boys in this family ever helps! I'll be fine on my own! Go hangout with your friend!"), we returned to my room.

I watched forlornly, as Mathias gathered his things so he can leave. After all, it was getting late, and he didn't want to get in trouble with his parents.

When he gathered his things, Mathias looked at me and grinned. "Hey, thanks a lot for letting me stay! It was fun!"

I rolled my eyes without meaning it at all and said, "Sure, if you like laughing at my expense…"

Mathias laughed. "C'mon, Luke! It was fine! You're family's great!"

I smirked as we left my room together. "Yeah, if you're the guest. You should try being the son-slash-brother."

"Huh, don't mind if I do. I always wanted a brother anyway!" he said with a wink in my direction. I blushed and shook my head at him.

"You wouldn't want mine."

We're at the front door now, but we paused to look at each other. I didn't know quite what to say. I don't even know what we are to each other! Are we friends? Because that would be amazing! Or are we just project partners?

I'm not sure, but Mathias could be thinking the same thing. He looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what.

I bet the two of us look like a right mess – two awkward, fidgeting teenagers staring at each other next to the front door.

"Hey Lukas- oh, is your boyfriend leaving already?" My mom asked coming into the hallway, and I felt this huge urge to facepalm. Seriously!? How many times is she going to do this in front of the guy!?

"Mom!" I groaned. "He's a friend!"

"Sorry, sorry! Ahaha…" At least she had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Anyways… yeah, he's gotta get home," I continued, answering her question.

"Yep," Mathias said. "Thanks for having me Mrs. B! The food was great!"

"Anytime!" my mom laughed. "It was very nice to meet you, Mathias!"

"Likewise!"

Then, Emil came into the hallway while on his way to the staircase. He paused for a bit to ask, "Your friend leaving already, Lukas?"

I groaned. "He's not my friend! He's my boyfriend!" . . . "God Damn It! I mean friend!" Ignore all the things that I said about being embarrassed earlier… this one had to be the worst. Did I really just say that out loud!? Judging from Mathias' adorably blushing face, that's a yes. Damnit… and now my mom was laughing. Emil was looking a bit smug too.

Before I destroyed my reputation and possible friendship any further, I quickly pushed Mathias out the door… and me with him. I pulled the door shut with a slam only to go back to facing Mathias in an awkward silence.

Mathias laughed lightly. "So, are ya going to walk me home now?"

I shrugged. "May as well…" He rose an eyebrow in my direction, not really expecting that answer. Well, I had nothing better to do anyway and I'd rather not face my insane family right now.

I gave Mathias a wave to lead the way, and followed him as we casually walked down the street towards his house. It was mainly in silence, the only sound was our footsteps against the pavement. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. It was weird for him to be so quiet, and I couldn't get a read on his expression either from my glance. What should I say? Should I even say something? After all, this would probably be the last time I get to really hold a conversation with him.

What do friends talk about right now? Weather? That sounds boring… I tried thinking back to the conversations I've held with Arthur and Vlad. They were mainly about the club and magic. We didn't really talk about much of anything else. Wow. I really do need to get out some more.

My mind wandered back to dinner earlier and Mathias' family. His parents probably weren't as bad as I was making it out to be, but I still felt bad. He was such a nice and perfect guy, I just assumed he'd have the most perfect family too. How did strict parents end up with someone like Mathias as their child? Then again, what do I even know about Mathias? It seems like he's just been proving me wrong all day.

Maybe it's time for me to throw all caution to the wind.

"Listen, Mathias…" I paused, where exactly was I going with this? Shit. Mathias looked at me curiously. I can't stop now damnit. "What my mom said was true. You're welcome to come over anytime." I inwardly winced. This was either going to end very badly or was the best thing I've ever said. I can't believe I just told Mathias that though. I actually feel a little bit foolish for bringing it up. I already know how Mathias would answer…

"Really? That's great! I… I'm honored. Seriously, I'd love to take ya up on that offer sometime."

…He'd answer negatively- wait, what.

"Ah really?" I replied automatically. My brain was still trying to process Mathias' response. "Alright then."

We walked some more in silence. For some reason, my attempt at conversation didn't quite work out as well as I hoped. Man, Mathias must be really deep into his thoughts for him to not talk my ear off. Maybe he was bored of me? Hell, I'd be bored with myself.

We turned and walked up the driveway of a big, grey house. It seemed like something out of a magazine. The hedges were trimmed so perfectly, there wasn't a leaf out of place on any of them. Even the grass looked perfect. I felt a little awkward stepping onto the polished porch of the house with Mathias.

"Welp, this is it," Mathias said turning towards me with a small smile. If it wasn't for him being quiet the whole way here, I would've now assumed something was wrong by the look of that smile. Should I ask him about it? Are we even close enough for me to that? "Thanks for the walk home, Luke." Ah, there it is. The nickname. That along with the wink he shot me told me that he was back to normal. Whatever had been weighing on him mind, was obviously pushed back now. And for some reason I felt strangely relieved too…

"Sure, no problem," I responded with a small shrug.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments just staring at each other. We probably looked even more ridiculous than usual, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to leave. Just as I was about to move and say goodbye, Mathias cracked under the pressure. Or at least I think he did… he sort of just exploded.

"Ugh, I can't stand it anymore!" Mathias cried. "Sorry, Lukas, but I can't resist."

Then he leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss.

.

Wait.

.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

By the time my brain caught up, Mathias was already pulling away (Unfortunately. I mean what was I thinking not responding?). He looked nervous. It didn't look right on him.

I blinked.

"I'm sorry…" he said awkwardly, trying to avoid my eyes.

I barely heard him though, as I brought my fingers up to my mouth to trace my lips. Was I really just kissed by the hottest man alive? I'm not quite sure yet…

Though, now thinking back on it, that kiss was by no means perfect. It was actually quite bad. I was frozen solid and our noses bumped awkwardly together. Our teeth clashed and our breaths tasted like salmon… but it sure did feel amazing nevertheless on my end.

Finally, I realized how bad Mathias was looking. He was shifting and looking away nervously. I think he even broke out into sweat. Poor guy.

Then I grinned.

I full-on grinned. I don't think my mouth has ever contorted this way in my life, but I never had a reason to until now. Mathias looked at me shock. In fact, it kind of looked like he wanted to run. It was cute.

I know I needed to say something, but I wasn't quite sure what. So I said the first thing that came to my mind. (That was a mistake.)

"Why'd you stop?" Really? That's the thing I could come up with? Good job, Lukas. No, really. Way to make yourself seem so desperate in front of the one guy you like who just kissed you. Mag-fucking-nificent.

Mathias sucked in his breath in surprise and continued to stare at me in shock. It was actually a bit nerve-wrecking to be stared at like that for so long.

"Well, say something," I demanded with a bit of pout (that I'd later deny ever having).

Mathias blinked once, then twice. Then he grinned and surged at me.

It was honestly a bit frightening for this taller and more built football player to charge at me. He cupped my face and quickly locked his lips with mine again, but this time it was more fierce and hungry. And I responded back!

Holy shit. Now _this_ was a kiss.

This was how I imagined a kiss to be. Fiery and full of passion. He sucked at my bottom lip and nipped it lightly with his teeth. Oh god. And his hands were everywhere. Back, shoulders, neck, sides. As his hands were mapping out my body, my own curled onto his. My right was grasping the hair near his neck tightly and my left was gripping his shoulder. It was as if I was afraid he was going to disappear if I loosened my grip. My holds on him were the only thing telling me it was real.

I was the first to pull away for air. I gasped for breath as we pulled away from each other with an embarrassing smack, but I couldn't care less about that right now. I was looking into those beautiful, baby blue eyes and the heartfelt smile on his swollen lips.

Then Mathias laughed. It sounded so happy and relieved. As if the weight of the world was gone. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit too. What? It was contagious.

"So," Mathias started with a large grin. "I guess you feel the same way too."

"'Too?' What do you mean 'too'?" I asked, titling my head slightly to the right. Surely he couldn't mean…

"I'm in love with you, genius," he teased lightly while stroking my bangs out of the way of my eyes with his thumb. "God, I thought everyone knew that with how obvious it's been." He chuckled a bit embarrassedly.

"Oh, really? You?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wait, I thought _I_ was the one being obvious." What with my family and all…

Mathias laughed and pulled me into a hug. I resisted the urge to freeze-up. I generally don't like physical contact, and today has had more physical contact then what I can handle in my life. But I let Mathias have his hug… this time.

"I guess we're both pretty dense huh?"

I pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. "Me? Dense? Nope. You on the other hand…"

"Hey-"

"Don't deny it. We both know it's true."

"Is not!"

"Sure is."

"Nope!"

I snorted. "Too bad you can't prove it wrong."

Mathias bit his cheek in thought. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to ask you out on a date."

I blinked at him.

"Whaddya say, Luke?" He asked with a raise of an eyebrow and a smirk.

"Ah, why not?"

Fucking finally.

* * *

A/N

That's what I say too, Lukas. Fucking finally! xD I've been working on this story practically non-stop since February xD I don't even know how I came up with this idea and I had little-to-no notes on this thing xD

And uh, most of the opinions in this are not my own, just Lukas'. Particularly the ones about jocks, nerds, and stereotyping the social classes of highschool. I'm not nearly as harsh lol

So, I'm going to try and get Waterloo out next along with finishing DYBiM. Also, I'm going to try my best on Natural Instinct to finish that too before the end of September! :D

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! :D


End file.
